A flushing device of the present kind is to a large extent known, e.g. from SE 0602447-5. The flushing device is used to clean e.g. marine tanks or other containers when these are empty. The flushing device can be programmed e.g. to work for a predetermined time period and according to a predetermined cleaning pattern for optimal cleaning with the least consumption of flush liquid. The flushing device can be permanently mounted or be mounted only when required.
One disadvantage with these flushing devices is that they do not permit cleaning of—above all—the flush liquid pipe of the flushing device.